Emergency response technology of the past has often fallen short of the needs of both the potential victims in emergency situations and the responders to the emergency as well. When an emergency situation occurs, time is of the essence for potential victims. A lapse of a few minutes can be the difference between life or death.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.